


SCP Alternate Universe

by dj_saturn



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Death, General warnings for all things SCP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_saturn/pseuds/dj_saturn
Summary: A general outline for an SCP AU. I am not making an SCP AU, however I did write a file for Sunny. This is free reign. If you're wanting to write an SCP AU feel free to use any of the ideas or add any ideas from this post.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	SCP Alternate Universe

**Item #: SCP-MAR1 -- “THE DREAMER”**

**Object Class:** ~~**Apollyon** ~~ **// Safe**

**Special Containment Procedures:**

SCP-MAR1 is to be contained in a standard 10 m x 10 m humanoid containment cell. it is to be given no less than 3 balanced meals a day due to severe malnutrition. Guards are to be rotated in a standard rotation per 24 hours.

**Due to the nature of SCP-MAR1, it is to be under extreme anesthetics at all times except for meal times. During meals, SCP-MAR1 is to be observed closely for any anomalous readings, and put under anesthetics if any changes occur. ~~If left out of its dream state for too long, SCP-MAR1 will begin to [DATA EXPUNGED].~~ This is no longer cause for worry in the foundation. (See Addendum B of SCP-MAR1)**

**Description:**

The title of “DREAMER” is not exclusive to SCP-MAR1, it just so happens to be in its possession after the death of the previous holder of SCP-001. This file has been renamed to accommodate such changes.

SCP-MAR1 is a sixteen (16) [approximately] year old humanoid male of white and Asian descent and was born on July 20th, [DATA EXPUNGED]. SCP-MAR1’’s given name is Sunny [DATA EXPUNGED]. On a surface level, MAR1 shows no anomalous effects to itself nor its surroundings. It was recovered in the town of “[REDACTED]” in the 2000s after inhabitants of the town started hallucinating vivid eldritch horrors.

SCP-MAR1 has an overactive imagination, not dissimilar to that of a five (5) year-old. It has the ability to will its dreams into existence.    
  
SCP-MAR1 claims it has no control over its power it calls "Headspace." It claims that someone else named [DATA EXPUNGED] is actually in control, living inside its head. This anomalous second entity will be referred to as SCP-MAR1-A.

  
SCP-MAR1 is normally extremely docile, barely communicates, and has very little energy. The only record of SCP-MAR1 speaking was to a version of SCP-[REDACTED] (See Incident SCP-MAR1-1).

SCP-MAR1 has a form of dissociative identity disorder that is similarly found in normal humans, allowing SCP-MAR1-A to come free. SCP-MARI-A is extremely hostile and will manifest a large, sharp steak knife when provoked and attack whatever or whoever approaches it.   
  
SCP-MAR1’s and SCP-MAR1-A’s full ability has yet to be discovered. So far it has done the following without fail:

\-- Manifest other human’s nightmares

\-- Created matter out of thin air

\-- Violated several laws of physics.

\-- Transmuted matter into parts of its dreams

\-- Erasing matter no matter the quantity or mass.

\-- Manifest its own dreams such as eldritch monsters or supposed friends

  
SCP-MAR1 is to be given anything it requests except for the following:

\-- Sharp objects

\-- Ropes or other tieable objects

\-- Blunt force weapons or objects.

\-- Any form of cutting tools despite how much it may beg for one.

\-- Any items or objects that could be used for suicide

  
  
**Incident MAR1-1**

  
  
SCP-MAR1 once requested to see SCP-[REDACTED] and was denied. Later that night, a younger, more vibrant version of SCP-[REDACTED] was found in SCP-MAR1’s cell and was euthanized shortly after. Once having been informed of this, SCP-MAR1-A took control of SCP-MAR1 and killed 11 guards before being anesthetized. It was discovered the next morning that there was an undocumented slice of toast in SCP-MARI1’s holding cell.

  
**Incident MAR1-2**

SCP-MAR1 was once questioned on a variety of SCPs and whether or not SCP-MAR1 remembers dreaming of them. Once, the inquiry was on the nature of SCP-087. SCP-MAR1 suffered what appeared to be a mental breakdown immediately after the description of SCP-087 was given, muttering the phrase “Everything is going to be okay” thousands of times before being anesthetized.  ~~ More research required.  ~~ (See Addendum A)   


  
**Addendum A of SCP-MAR1:**

More data shows that SCP-MAR1 is the progenitor of all SCPs. Every time SCP-MAR1 dreams of something, whether it be a situation, horror, creature, or object, it will become a new SCP.   
  


**Addendum B of SCP-MAR1:**

It has been discovered that the anomalous powers of SCP-MAR1 manifested after [DATA EXPUNGED]. SCP-MAR1 will now be going under intensive psychological therapy. It is the hope that, in time, SCP-MAR1 will control his abilities and be reclassified as  **Safe.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also considering writing Aubrey's file but I don't have any ideas on what her anomalous effects or name would be. Please, feel free to add ideas to the comments!
> 
> "SCP-[REDACTED]" in incident 1 was supposed to be real-world grown-up Aubrey but I didn't have name or number so I decided to leave it redacted.


End file.
